1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone and, more particularly, to a mobile phone with an indicating function and method for operating the mobile phone to provide the indicating function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of telecommunications technology, mobile phones have become popular electronic products for everyone. Since the mobile phones have many advantages, such as being small size and lightweight, and also providing various external functions, people have become more and more reliant on the use of the mobile phones. Thus, in industrialized nations, almost everyone has a mobile phone.
In many situations, such as conferences or lectures, a speaker usually uses a laser pen capable of projecting a red dot to indicate the presented slides or images, thereby enabling the listeners to easily understand the key points of the speech. However, the laser pen is too small, so the users may easily forget to take it or lose it. As in the foregoing discussion, everyone almost has a mobile phone, so if the laser pen can be integrated into the mobile phone, people can easily operate the laser pen function of the mobile phone without carrying a separate laser pen particularly. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mobile phone with a laser pen function to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.